


Hands of Clay

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood in the doorway slowly losing his mind in lust.  There was just something about the way Jack was lovingly caressing the clay that had jump-started Daniel’s libido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Clay

It had been a very long… day. Well, “day” would be what it seemed to Daniel at least. As far as he was concerned, he and SG-1 went to P4X-639 and stopped an archaeologist by the name of Malikai from time looping everyone to death. (God, he was beginning to sound so much like Jack, Daniel thought, smiling.) Apparently, from what Daniel gathered on that “last day”, Jack and Teal’c had been reliving the same day over and over again for the past several months. How many months was any ones guess, but the Tok’ra had been trying to get in touch with earth for at least three of those months.

 

After their return, having successfully stopped Malikai, Jack emphatically suggested… well, that wasn’t quite right. Actually, Jack begged General Hammond that he and Teal’c be granted a week’s leave. Working over three months straight was enough for anyone! And Hammond was inclined to agree.

 

So, Jack had bee lined it home and Teal’c left for the Land of the Light.

 

On the second day of Jack’s leave, Daniel decided he was bored. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the mountain, heading for Jack’s house. He had been thrilled to learn that he was going to be able to do some much needed translating and what better time to do that than when Jack was gone. Jack was notorious for bothering Daniel to distraction, so this presented a perfect opportunity.

 

Only Daniel was finding it very hard to concentrate without his constant pest. It dawned on him that although Jack thrived on pestering Daniel when the younger man was trying to work, Daniel needed the company. No, Daniel amended, he needed Jack’s company.

 

Never in his life would he think that translating text would be boring, but without Jack there to bother him, Daniel found himself not able to concentrate on his work and missing Jack terribly. 

 

And that was something he really didn’t want to think about.

 

Daniel parked his car on the street and walked up the pathway to Jack’s front door. 

 

He knocked on the door and waited. When it wasn’t answered, he knocked again before turning around and checking to make sure that Jack’s car was in the driveway.

 

It was.

 

He knocked again and waited.

 

Thinking that maybe Jack was in his back yard, Daniel wandered around to the back of the house and looked around.

 

Nothing.

 

Disappointed, he started for his car before a noise in the shed in the corner of the yard caught his attention. Frowning, he made his way towards the shed and carefully opened the door. 

 

The room was warm from the small heater in the far corner. It was pointed towards Jack, who was sitting on a stool, straddling a small table. A glob of clay was sitting on a smaller table in front of the one Jack was straddling. Clay was all over his hands and arms and a shape of a beautiful pot was slowly forming under his long fingers on the slowly spinning plate.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped opened.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

 

Jack looked beautiful.

 

Never in his life had he seen or even imagine he would see such a… well, gorgeous seemed to be the right word, sight. It stirred a memory that wasn’t quite a memory and he clamped down hard on his raging hormones.

 

It didn’t help.

 

He was practically drooling.

 

Not only was Jack sitting, straddling the table: but he was sitting, straddling the table in shorts! Hard thighs flexing and gripping the sides of the table as the pot spun around and around, slowly taking its form. Jack hands were filthy from the wet clay, too, and Daniel found that almost too much to bear.

 

Here was hard assed, Air Force Colonel Jack O’Neill softly caressing a hunk of clay, patiently molding it into a beautiful piece of pottery. Daniel decided he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

 

If he hadn’t been secretly in love with Jack before, this would have been the proverbial straw.

 

He stood in the doorway slowly losing his mind in lust. There was just something about the way Jack was lovingly caressing the clay that had jump-started Daniel’s libido. Fantasies ran rampant through Daniel’s mind as he thought of those wet-clayed hands cupping his ass, fingering his cock, sliding down his face as they cupped his jaw to plunder his mouth.

 

He moaned.

 

Loudly.

 

The sound caused Jack to flinch and the bowl folded into itself, crumpling.

 

Jack looked up at Daniel and the younger man wanted to die right there. “Damnit, Daniel! Don’t you know how to knock?”

 

Then, he watched as Jack’s eyes widened then darken. The older man had looked down and saw the obvious erection tenting Daniel’s chinos. Daniel would have spared a moment to be completely embarrassed if wasn’t thinking of grabbing Jack’s face between his hands and suck the breath out of that beautiful body.

 

Daniel held his breath as Jack anger suddenly turned feral. The other man slowly stood up, still straddling the chair he had been sitting on. Daniel couldn’t help his eyes sliding slowly down Jack’s body to his thighs. If there had been a Goa’uld invasion at that very moment it wouldn’t have made a bit of difference. Nothing could have stopped his eyes from moving down Jack’s lean form.

 

He watched spellbound as Jack brought one leg up and over the table before standing straight and tall before him.

 

“Daniel?” The voice was soft yet demanded his attention. By the time his eyes came back up to reach Jack’s face, by way of a very slow, sensuous detour up the other man’s hard body, Daniel was fairly panting, feeling himself strain hard inside his pants.

 

“Daniel?” The voice was softer still and Daniel couldn’t help himself any longer. He reached out and grabbed Jack’s face with both his hands, pulling the other man towards him, latching his lips onto his friend’s.

 

Teeth clashed and lips bruised and moans escaped both men as each melted into the hard touch. Jack started to lean forward in an attempt to take control. Daniel didn’t think so. He pressed his hot body against Jack’s, causing the other man to stumble backwards. About a foot from the wall, Jack’s heel caught on something on the floor. However, Daniel’s momentum continued him backwards until his back slammed against the wood. Jack was now at an odd angle: back and ass against the wall, legs and feet stretched out between Daniel’s. Daniel straddled the other man, brushing his confined cock against Jack’s while not once breaking the kiss.

 

Jack tried a haphazard attempt to break the kiss and take control, but Daniel was having none of that. He pressed his body closer to Jack’s, forcefully pinning him against the wall, making Jack briefly press his palms against the wall behind him lest he lose his balance.

 

Soon however, he felt warm, wet clay-dirty hands slowly slide up his sides: up and under his shirt. He removed his hands from Jack’s face and grabbed the damp wrists before they could get too far up his torso. “Nngh, nngn,” he denied in Jack’s mouth, taking the wrist and pinning them against the wall, sliding them slowly and carefully up the wood until Jack’s arms were over his head. His earlier fantasy of feeling those dirty hands all over him was quickly overridden by his need to take Jack and make the other man his.

 

He reluctantly released Jack’s mouth, tongue slipping out to lick at Jack’s still parted lips. “Stay,” he whispered before pressing his lips against Jack’s jaw, mouthing and nipping a trail down the slender throat and back up behind an ear, sucking on the soft flesh there.

 

Jack shivered, but remained in place, causing Daniel to smile against his skin. “Good boy,” he breathed against Jack’s skin. He felt Jack tense up at the remark, but he didn’t try to re-take control and remained still. Daniel glanced up and saw that Jack’s hands were fisted above his head and he grinned at his friend.

 

Daniel brought his lips to Jack’s, just barely touching his mouth to the other man’s, and smiled. “God, Jack,” he sighed softly, bringing his hand up to skim slowly up Jack’s sides before lightly gliding up Jack’s triceps and lower arms. His fingers curled around Jack’s wrist. “I didn’t know you made pottery.”

 

Jack smiled against Daniel’s mouth, tongue reaching out to taste. Daniel moved back just enough to be out of Jack’s reach and he smiled at Jack’s pout.

 

Daniel waited for an answer.

 

Daniel smiled when he noticed Jack’s realization that he wasn’t going any further until Jack answered him, the older man shrugged his shoulders as best he could while pinned against the wall. “Just something I decided I’d try.”

 

Daniel leaned into the hard body and molded himself against Jack. Bringing his lips into light contact with Jack’s, he mouthed, “Turns me on.”

 

“Yeah?” Jack breathed into Daniel’s mouth.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Daniel responded softly, lips still just barely touching Jack’s.

 

He watched as Jack’s eyelids fluttered closed and listened as Jack moaned. Unable to resist the other man any longer, Daniel pressed his lips tight against Jack and drank him in, forcing his tongue past the swollen lips and tasting the inside of Jack’s luscious mouth. 

 

He explored Jack’s mouth like one of his Egyptian tombs, carefully cataloguing and examining each and every recess of Jack’s mouth. His tongue darted over canine teeth before plunging down the depths of Jack’s throat, searching for tonsils. He pulled back just enough to allow both of them to suck in a lungful of air before returning to that sweet mouth that had been torturing him for so long.

 

As they kissed, Daniel pressed against Jack harder, desperately wanting to feel Jack fully against his body. His hands started a slow decent down Jack’s arms, fingers skimming the soft skin under Jack’s arms. He floated his fingers down until they rested on the hem of the shirt. Daniel slowly slid his fingers under the fabric and slid his hands up Jack’s chest, taking the shirt with them. Once Jack’s chest was revealed, Daniel broke away from Jack’s lips, with great protest from the other man, and leaned back just enough to look at his soon-to-be lover.

 

His eyes widened at the flat abs and defined pecs. Not a body-builder’s chest by any means, but well defined and gorgeous. Daniel spread his fingers wide and slid them up Jack’s chest, loving the feel of coarse chest hair springing between his fingers. He bent down just enough to run his tongue over a peaked left nipple, delighting in the shivers that ran through Jack’s frame.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Daniel whispered against Jack’s chest, his tongue never leaving the grey-speckled expanse before him. 

 

Daniel dragged his tongue across Jack’s chest, twirling his tongue in the hair before moving on to the neglected right nipple. He padded his tongue over the rosy-brown nub, savoring the taste before sucking the pebble into his mouth, teething the brown circle.

 

That movement caused Jack to buck against him. The feel of the hard cock sweet against his own trapped one. A pounding sound made him release the nipple he’d been toying with and he watched as Jack cracked his head against the wall again. Daniel’s right hand immediately went up and cradled Jack’s head, fearful that the other man might hurt himself.

 

At the feel of Daniel’s hand behind his head, Jack opened his lust-filled eyes part way, a smoldering look searing out of his brown orbs. “Daniel! For god’s sake…please!”

 

Daniel’s other hand, which had been playing with the nipple that wasn’t in Daniel’s mouth moved up and he placed a finger gently over Jack’s lips.

 

“Shh,” Daniel breathed before closing his mouth around Jack’s, sliding his finger out from between their lips. 

 

Tongues briefly fought for dominance before Jack quickly gave in, sucking on Daniel’s tongue as it explored his mouth. 

 

Daniel smiled as he released Jack’s lips, loving the sound of Jack’s moan at the lost of contact.

 

“Shh,” Daniel repeated as he slowly slid down Jack’s body, kneeling in the dirt on the floor. 

 

Daniel was now face to… covered cock. He licked his lips. The smell of Jack was strong now and he was practically drooling with wanting, needing to taste. 

 

Sliding his hands slowly up Jack’s thighs, he slipped them up and under the pant legs of the shorts. His fingers skimmed Jack’s balls, and Jack thrust forward, silently begging for more. Daniel leaned in and mouthed the hard cock through the cloth. He bit softly and smiled at Jack’s groan.

 

“Oh, jesus, Daniel, please!”

 

“Shh,” Daniel breathed as he slipped his hands from Jack’s pant legs and moved his fingers up to slowly unbutton the shorts. He carefully slid the zipper down and watched as Jack’s cock sprang free. 

 

No underwear. Life was good.

 

Jack’s damp cock bobbed in front of Daniel’s face and Daniel continued to stare. Everything he had always wanted was right here for his taking.

 

Life wasn’t just good… it was damn well perfect!

 

It took a harsh, “Damn it, Daniel!” to remind Daniel that he was being unfair. Jack was hot and hard and needing to come, and Daniel wanted to give Jack everything he wanted. For as long as he wanted. Forever, he hoped.

 

Slowly leaning forward, Daniel flicked out his tongue and gathered a drop of precum from the tip of the reddened cock. He closed his lips around his tongue and tasted Jack for the first time, closing his eyes in ecstasy. God, but Jack tasted good. He raised his eyes in time to see Jack hit his head against the wall again.

 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that,” Daniel admonished gently, secretly loving the fact that he was driving Jack insane.

 

“If you don’t do something soon, you’re the one who’s gonna be hurt,” Jack growled, thrusting his hips forward as Daniel softly breathed on his cock.

 

Daniel grinned at the other man and decided that he needed to put them both out of their misery. Leaning forward again, Daniel flicked his tongue out to lap another drop from the leaking head before encasing the tip between his lips. 

 

Another ‘bang’ from above told Daniel he was on the right track.

 

Daniel slowly slid his mouth down the wet shaft, sucking as he brought his head back up. His hands did not stay idle, either. One came up to softly fondle the soft sac and the other slid further back to tease at the clenched opening. A few more moves up and down Jack’s cock and Jack relaxed his ass just enough to allow one of Daniel’s finger entrance. 

 

As Daniel slid his finger in further, the tip brushed against Jack’s prostate and Jack buck forward with enough intensity to almost gag Daniel. But Daniel had been ready for this and moved back just as Jack thrust forward.

 

Daniel continued his onslaught, alternately sliding forward down Jack’s swollen cock and thrusting his finger deep into his lover’s body. When he thought Jack was close, Daniel pulled back and allowed Jack’s dick to slip from his mouth. He glanced up just in time to see Jack slam his head against the wall again, his hands closed into tight fists above his head.

 

God, Jack was so beautiful. Daniel had to close his eyes for a second for fear of coming himself. Jack was still pressed against the wall, throat arched in pleasure as Daniel, while no longer sucking him, was still slowly sliding a finger in and out of Jack’s ass, occasionally rubbing against the nub deep inside.

 

He watched Jack’s face as he hit that pleasure spot over and over, Jack’s neck arching in shear bliss. A nudge under his chin reminded him that he was neglecting his lover and Daniel quickly lowered his mouth and swallowed Jack’s cock once again.

 

That was enough. One quick slide down the thick shaft and Jack was coming in Daniel’s mouth, alternately yelling out Daniel’s name and exclaiming affirmations. He ass clamped around Daniel’s finger as he came. And the mere thought of his own cock being trapped by the muscle his finger was currently caught in was enough to send Daniel over the edge. There would be time for that later, he told himself before all thought vanished with his own release.

 

Several after-glowing minutes later, Daniel became aware of someone watching him. And, since he and Jack were the only ones in the shed, it could only be…

 

…Jack, who was now looking down at him with an extremely satisfied look on his face. Daniel smiled up at Jack as he noticed that the other man was still leaning heavily against the wall, arms still over his head, hands still clenched into fists.

 

The man takes orders so well, Daniel thought with a malicious smile. It was definitely something to think about for the future.

 

Not taking his eyes off of his new lover, Daniel slowly stood up, running his fingers lightly up Jack’s body, causing the other man to shiver.

 

“Hi,” Daniel whispered before closing his mouth on Jack’s and kissing the other man lightly.

 

“Hi, yourself,” Jack answered when Daniel released his lips. Daniel’s eyes widened as he watched Jack lick his lips, tasting himself on and in his mouth. 

 

The two men stood together, Daniel still clothed body pressed up against Jack’s naked form, their lips a hairs-breath away from each other.

 

“We taste good,” Jack commented.

 

“Oh yeah,” Daniel agreed, running his tongue over Jack’s lips.

 

After several moments of contemplative silence, Jack asked, “Ya mind telling me what brought this on?” He tried to straighten from the wall and found his way hampered by Daniel who was glued down the front of his body. Once he managed to push away from the wall, he cocked his eyebrow at Daniel, waiting for an answer.

 

Daniel smiled. “I’d never be able to explain. You’d never believe it.”

 

“Try me,” Jack answered smiling, sliding his now dry clay-caked hands around the younger man waist.

 

With a flush to his cheeks, Daniel looked at Jack; lust filling his eyes again as he thought of what brought him to this. “You. Shorts. Clay pot between your legs. Clay-dirty hands. God!” Daniel dropped his head on Jack’s shoulder and started rubbing himself against Jack’s thigh he was straddling.

 

“Slut,” he heard Jack whisper in his ear before feeling long-fingered hands grab his butt and press him closer.

 

Daniel leaned back and looked at Jack. “For you? Yes.”

 

“Good,” Jack answered smugly before reaching over and snagging Daniel’s lips with his own.

 

The two men kissed for a moment before breaking apart once more. “If you get this horny over me making pottery, I wonder… hmm, should I go on some of your digs with you?”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened. “God, no!” He exclaimed. “I’d never get any work done!”

 

Jack grinned mischievously. “That’s the idea!”

 

“Bastard!” Daniel muttered as he stepped back from Jack.

 

“Yep,” Jack agreed, bending over and grabbing his shorts. 

 

Before they were halfway up his legs, Daniel was there, helping Jack slide them up and over his thighs. Jack let go of his shorts and arched an eyebrow at Daniel, who was tucking Jack back into his clothes.

 

Daniel grinned and shrugged. “Well, I got you out of them. The least I could do his help you get back in.”

 

But the zipper was not being pulled up and the button was not being buttoned. Instead, Daniel was fondling Jack, one hand still inside the shorts, the other sliding up and down Jack’s chest, finger occasionally flicking a still hardened nipple.

 

“You keep that up,” Jack moaned. “You might as well take them off again.”

 

Daniel’s hand stilled and his lust filled eyes lit up as he looked at Jack. “My pleasure!”

 

Jack grabbed Daniel’s hands, stilling his movements.

 

“Inside,” Jack whispered, brushing his lips against Daniel’s briefly.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened even more. He removed his hands from Jack’s cock and stepped back, earning him a moan from the other man.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!” And Daniel was gone, out the door and sprinting for the house.

 

Jack took a moment to look over at the crumpled, hardening clay. A masterpiece, he decided. He carefully removed it and set it aside. 

 

Definitely something to keep.

 

He straightened his shirt that was bunched up under his armpits, quickly buttoned himself up and headed out after Daniel. 

 

 

finis


End file.
